


Nurture as Bagpipes

by ExtraPenguin



Series: The Honorverse in Poetry [2]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Gen, Mesa, Poetry, Villainous Monologue, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My children, they shall rule all worlds</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurture as Bagpipes

My children, they shall rule all worlds  
All of them, with growing cheer  
Nature triumphs; nurture skirls

The pretty skies of stars like pearls  
Are ours to rule, or so I hear  
My children, they shall rule all worlds

Into my head I knowledge furl  
From our path we shall not veer  
Nature triumphs; nurture skirls

My plans nothing shall cause to burl  
To outsiders I only jeer  
My children, they shall rule all worlds

Want to stop me? Oh, you churls  
Hear my name, be filled with fear  
Nature triumphs; nurture skirls

As my masterplan uncurls  
Mankind's future beckons near  
My children, they shall rule all worlds  
Nature triumphs; nurture skirls

**Author's Note:**

> What We've Learned From Writing This: never use "world" in poetry if it has to rhyme with absolutely anything. I doesn't rhyme.  
> Skirling: when a (bagpipe) emits a shrill sound  
> Churl: boorish person, peasant  
> Burl: a knot in a tree


End file.
